Plushies
TRTF 3= Plushies are a game mechanic in The Return to Freddy's 3. They are completely optional, but are needed to get the Good Ending. How To Get Them Hidden throughout TRTF 3 are minigames. Completion of each minigame in the correct way rewards the player with a plushie. *Freddy Plush=Happiest Moment Of My Life (Before Night 5) *Bonnie Plush=Happiest Moment Of My Life (On Night 5, after getting every other plush) *Chica Plush=FBP *Foxy Plush=He Has Been Here The Whole Time (Find Lockjaw and Purple Guy) *Golden Freddy Plush=A Past To Remember *Lockjaw Plush=Joy Of Creation *Kitty Fazcat Plush=I AM HIM *Shadow Lockjaw Plush=He Has Been Here The Whole Time (Find the Crying Child) *Kitty's Microphone=Kitty Corner |-|TRTF 5= The plushies don't appear in normal gameplay, but they do in minigames and endings. (I'm only listing the Endings, don't have enough time to add all minigames) Story Mode Ending In the story mode ending, the Lockjaw plushie encourages BFP to not commit suicide. Diologue We have been watching you... We are trying to protect you... Do you believe us...? You lost the one you lost... You lost everything... We will be there for you... Because we love you... Bad Ending #2 In this ending, the Fredbear plush (Representing BFP's friends) kills the Kitty Fazcat plush (Representing the Kitty FazCat child) because BFP isn't spending time with him anymore. Diologue Fredbear Plush: Where have you been...? Ah.. I see... You've been with her... Do you not have time for us anymore...? Is that how it is now...? 2 can play the game... I'll fix that... BFP: ' NO!!! PLEASE!!!' Kitty plush is destroyed Fredbear Plush: ' Ah... much better!!! We're still friends right...? I'm here for you to wipe your tears... You'll be just fine...' Special Ending In this one, BFP is lying down on the floor crying, while the plushies try to cheer him up. Diologue Lockjaw Plush: Guys... He's breaking... Freddy Fazbear Plush: We have to help him... Bonnie Plush: We care about him... Foxy Plush: Please... don't feel alone... Chica Plush: You still have us... Kitty FazCat Plush: We'll always be here... just for you... The Unknown/The Beast Plush: You're hurt... we will fix you... Vigo Plush: No matter where we go... we'll always be with you... Dug and Buster Plush: I love you... daddy... Lockjaw Plush: We all... love you daddy... but now it's time for us to go... You'll be all better daddy... I promise... |-|Gallery= TRTF 2: Major Updates BfpPlush TRTF2R.png|A Lockjaw plush KittyPlush TRTF2R.png|A Kitty plush TRTF 3 UzmcJsjoZbBv1po9wif bOsG8LbiM8T8oQimrj-0Nk0.png|The Freddy Plushie Bonnie -lush.png|The Bonnie Plushie K1 Gb-HE8D9QrsZTUCyJQXS7p26JMEgTnR8-qOeCcE.png|The Chica Plushie 809.png|The Foxy Plushie Cute.png|The Golden Freddy Plush BR2LrtFTKfaa3YX6KiFIWdJK8baiQ0Zu7hsritbVad4.png|The Lockjaw Plushie 5FqLiB1oziYDwRJGZvyQiTeTSB6xq3PlHn7 qriRTXo.png|The Kitty Fazcat Plushie EVv8aRCt74q6v3Z1 kJS3bXlomqwwsr0s2Q9yDeacZ0.png|The Shadow Lockjaw Plushie Kitty staff.jpeg|Kitty's Microphone TRTF 5 Y42.png|The Lockjaw plush (Low quality) KittyPlush.png|The Kitty FazCat plush KittyFazCat plush.png|A diffrent Kitty plush Redessence5.gif|The Fredbear plush FreddyPlush.png|The Freddy plush BonniePlush.png|The Bonnie plush ChicaPlush.png|The Chica plush FoxyPlush.png|The Foxy plush UnknownPlush.png|The Unknown/The Beast plush VigoPlush.png|The Vigo plush DugPlush.png|The Dug plush BusterPlush.png|The Buster plush SugarPlush.png|The Sugar plush SpringtrapPlush.png|The Springbonnie Plush Plushies Plushies Plushies